Death in the Form of a Butterfly
by Khylia
Summary: Utau, a pop idol to young girls around the world decides to become a normal girl like her BFF Akira. What happens when she runs into an overly athletic soccer player and his perverted bestfriend? Could there be love or just drama in this relationship?
1. Love at first Bike?

**Khy:** Konichiwa. Sorry I had to. Anyways, this is my first fan fic. I figured I'd write so as not to say that Sonii and I made this as a waste.

**Ikuto:** Joy, so it's just crap rite

**Amu:** Ikuto how rude, I thought I taught you better than that

**Ikuto:** sorry my love

**Kukai& Utau:** Hey guys

**Sonii:** KUKAI! Glomps Kukai

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Ikuto:** Who the hell is this?

**Khy:** Oh this is my bestfriend Sonii. We own this acount together. She kinda loves Kukai and Tadase

**Ikuto:** What about me?

**Sonii:** Eww it's freaky cat boy!

**Every one:** *Gasps*

**Amu and Me**: HOW DARE YOU! GET HER

**Sonii:** *stcks out tongue and runs*

**Ikuto**: Khy and Sonii do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Love at first…Bike?**_

Hoshina Utau is a seventeen year old idol who has decided to drop her entire career and become a normal teenage girl like her best friend Akira. Little does she know, being a normal girl isn't as easy as it seems. On her first day in the big world, Utau slips in a puddle, gets mugged by a pair of college guys and nearly gets run over by a boy on a bike.

**Utau's P.O.V**

"Hey watch where you're going baka!"

Dumbass, teenage boys.

This is what I get for leaving my career behind. Why didn't Akira warn me. Oh wait, she did. Nevermind. But still. I didn't think life would be this difficult. I mean, was I really all that pampered? Oh whatev.

"AHH!" I trip on something and nearly do a face plant on the siewalk. Luckily I steady myself before I can even start to fall.

"What the fuc-…

"Oh look, baka dropped something." I pick up the unusual object. It's round with black and white patches on it. It has a logo on the bottom.

"Souma Sports Inc." Hmm, isn't that that big sports company that makes almost any sport related thing imaginable. I did a commercial for them once. Oh now I know what this thing is. It's a soccer ball. Oh wel, that kid's gonna be pretty pissed when he finds out he dropped it. Wait, what's that speeding thing coming this wa…!

**Kukai's P.O.V**

Why am I always late? It never ceases to amaze me. My brothers keep me up all night knowing I have a game today, and the don't even bother to wake me up. No I end up having to wake them up. I seriously don't even know how they got into college, as lazy as they are.

Uh oh, why the hell is there a girll stading in the middle of the sidewalk dripping in mud , looking like she just got mugged? I would stop, but I have to get to my game. Maybe if she's still here, I'll ask her what happened. But I doubt that'll happen. I woosh past her, almost knocking her into the street and a huge puddle of old rain water from two days ago.

"Woo, that was a close one, almost ran into that girl."

"Hey watch where you're going baka!"

"Sorry" I managed to say, but I was too far away for her to hear me. Oh well. It doesn't matter. I have a game in like five minutes and I'm the captain. Okay checklist.

Cleets…check

Uniorm…check

Ball… Ball?... Where the hell is my ba… Oh shit I must have dropped it when I was trying not o run into that girl.

I turn around and put the pedal to the metal. I race back down the street and see the girl still standing there… and she's holding my BALL!

One problem. Im going too fast. I cant's stop!

"AHHHH!"

**Utau' P.O,V**

"OOF!" The deranged boy and I collide and fall to the ground. The only issue. He's hovering over me and my skirt flew up when I fell so we're in a really awkward position.

"Get a room." I manage to glare at the little boy and his mom walking by.

"Get a LIFE!" I shout back. Why am I being so hostile today. The boy finally comes out of his shock and springs up. He reaches out a hand towards me and offers me a somewhat apologetic smile. I reluctantly take his hand. He lifts me up and then just stares.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" He shakes his head and simply mutters…

"You're Hoshina Utau. I'm your fiancée…"

* * *

**Khy:** wow, I wrote this really fast.

**Ikuto:** yeah I can tell. You know for an Amuto fan you sure seem to love Kutau

**Amu:** Give her a break this is her first fic and I'm pretty sure there will be some Amuto in here too, right Khy?

**Khy:** Oh, yeah definitely. I'm Amuto all the way. This idea actually just popped into my head while I was eating a Butterfly shaped butter cracker. I was actually thinking of Oldrival shipping from Pokespe but I figured Kutatu would fit this better. Although the story has nothing to do with what I was originally gonna do. I just happened to think of something that Green, for any Pokespe fans out there, would say and "It's death in the form of a butterfly" came to mind. I thought it would fit with Utau better though cuz for some reason, in Shugo Chara her cds and performances always have dark butterflies.

**Ikuto:** that's the stupidest story I've ever heard

**Khy:** Ikuto you're so mean

**Sonii:** Ah ha, you finally admit he's mean, now if I could just get you to say he's not sexy, then we'd be good

**Khy:** I could never say that. I luv ikuto to death. You know I'm a major neko fan.

**Amu:** anyways, R&R plzz

**Khy:** sorry if there are any errors. I wrote this at 10pm. Plz review I really need feadback to see if I should continue this.


	2. Our Past Promise

**Khy:** Bonjour. I am sooooo very sorry that this is so late. I've been trying to get Sonii to help me with Poke Chara so I forgot about this story. Whoever reads this, I hope you don't punish me too badly for the delayed update.

**Ikuto:** No EXCUSES. Bad author. You just started and you're already letting your fans down

**Amu:** Ikuto be quiet, you're just making her feel worse. You know she doesn't have any fans

**Ikuto:** hahahaha BURNNNNN!

**Khy:** *runs in emo corner*

**Ikuto:** Hahahaha look what you did

**Amu**: AWWW Khy I'm sorry, are you okay?

**Khy:** go away. Nobody loves me anymore

**Ikuto**: No one ever loved you. Hahahaha LOSER! Khy does not own Shugo Chara

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Our Past Promise**_

_**Recap**_

"You're Hoshina Utau. I'm your fiancée…"

_**End of Recap**_

**Utau's P.O.V**

"WHAAT!"

"Souma Kukai at your service milady." He kneels down and kisses my hand. The he jumps back to look at his watch, and runs back to his bike.

"Hop on."

"No way. I don't even know you. Why the hell would I jump on a bike with you?"

"I'll explain on the way but right now I have a soccer game to get to. Just hop on."

I get on the bike and he speeds down the street. I never knew anyone's legs could move that fast. I guess that's why he plays soccer. But still, it's a little odd. Not just the Speedy Gonzalez thing but the fiancée, almost running me over, "hop on I'll explain on the way" thing. It's a little bizarre.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Where the hell is he? I swear Kukai's always late. One of these days I'm gonna kick him off the team.

Nagihiko walks over to me. "Calm down Ikuto, I'm sure Kukai has a reason for being late."

"Oh yeah, what is it this time. I almost got run over by a bus. Or maybe I had to help a kitten in a tree. Or my favorite, I saw a girl who looked exactly like Utau. That one gets me every time. He's never gonna see Utau again, I don't even know why he tries."

"You never know. Maybe one day he'll meet her again, then he can explain everything to her and they'll be happy again."

"I doubt it, but I do hope that happens. He needs some happiness in his life." I mean after the accident, he hasn't been the same.

Soni, our coach's wife walked over to us. "Where is Kukai, we need to start the game and we can't start without a captain. In about five minutes, it'll be called as a penalty and he won't be allowed to play. You know coach is gonna get mad if this isn't cleared. Fix it Kitty boy."

"I hate it when she calls me that."

"Eh, you'll get used to eventually. She only says it when she's pissed. Nagi and Ikuto stood waiting for Kukai to arrive.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I can't believe I finally found her. I can't wait to see Ikuto's face. Now he'll have nothing to say about me being late. Although I probably should be more on time. I _am_ after all the _captain_. I look back. Hahaha. Utau's having trouble with her hair and the wind speeding passed us. She chose a bad day to wear her hair down. She looks really, pretty, today though.

"Hey Utau"

"What!"

"You look really pretty today. What made you wear your hair down?"

**Utau's P.O.V**

Now he's trying to have small talk with me…am I on a game show or celebrity prank TV? Is Ashton Kutcher gonna pop out and be like, you just got Punk'd? I swear…

"Um thanks. Where are we headed? Cause I'm not used to riding on bikes. Especially behind guys who I don't know. Plus my hair keeps blowing in my face, and my skirt is riding up and…"

"Whoa, whoa, WOAH! Calm down. You ask a lot of questions, did you know that? We're headed to my soccer game, which I am 20 minutes late for and the game can't start without their captain. My best friend Ikuto is gonna kill me if I'm not there 10 minutes ago. Which means I'm probably going to be pummeled tonight. I'm always late to the games, and the only reason the coach doesn't kick me off is because my dad supplies the sporting goods. Ikuto has been running for captain for years but I get picked every time. Even when I don't get nominated, I'm somehow always chosen. I really which they'd pick Ikuto, he deserves it. I'm sorry about your un-comfortableness, we should be there shortly."

Okay, this is getting weirder by the minute. Does he just expect me to be okay with his kidnapping me? I still have to got to school. I'm so gonna be late. Okay what are my options? If I put my foot down, I'll break a heel and possibly send us flying to our doom, and if I hit him simultaneously, I'll probably get us both killed. Looks like my only option is to sit tight and wait for us to get to the field. Oh joy, note the sarcasm there.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Who does Kukai think he is? In about two seconds, we'll have to forfeit the match. He's never been this late…maybe something happened….

Nagi comes running over to me waving his arms and pointing towards the north side of the field. There Kukai was pedaling with all of his might with…is that a girl on the back of his bike? Oh, he's so dead. He was late for a stupid girl?

"Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry I'm late. I'll explain later. This is Utau, now on to the game. I'm not too late am I?" Kukai says all in one breath. But I don't hear him. I can't stop staring at Utau. It can't be. The same girl Kukai and I grew up with, the same one who left for Europe when they were nine and I was ten. The one Kukai had planned to marry when they were old enough. The same Utau that he vowed to find everyday of his life even if it killed him. The Utau that I thought would never return. One thing was for sure, this was definitely the same girl, and she didn't remember me…or him for that matter, at all.

Utau got off the bike looking a little flustered. I ran to steady her and she automatically flinched. Is she really, that wary of strangers that she doesn't recognize a little friendly help.

"Hi, I'm Ikuto."

**Utau's P.O.V**

"Hi, I'm Ikuto"

Ikuto…the name sounded familiar. But I don't know where I could have met him. He looks like a pretty, decent looking guy. Maybe I met him at a party once.

"Hey, I'm Utau"

"I know who you are. What I want to know is what you're doing here and how Kukai found you"

"Boys, we have a game to play you can chit-chat later. Right now we need to get back to business.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

God, I'm really starting to hate that woman. Stupid rules against killing a coach's wife or any person for that matter. Because she would seriously be dead if I had a choice.

"Anyway. I guess we'll talk later. Nice seeing you again Utau. I've missed you. We've all missed you."

**Utau's P.O.V**

Missed me. So I have met him before. But what did he mean "we". Have I met Kukai too? This is the weirdest introduction I've ever had. Who are these people and why do I feel as though I've known them my whole life when we just met.

"Now Utau. Stay put. I'll be back after the game."

"Whatever Kukai."

Oh well. I guess I might as well sit in the stands and wait for the game to end. I ended up sitting next to an innocent looking pink haired girl. She had to be about fifteen at the most. That's two years younger than me. She was wearing a shirt with…Ikuto's face on it? That's weird. They must know each other. Maybe she's his little sister, although they look nothing alike.

I leaned over to her and asked "Are you related to Ikuto?"

Without batting an eye she simply replied "I get that a lot because I look so young. No actually, I'm his girlfriend. Amu, nice to meet you." She didn't even look at me. She simply stuck her hand out to the side as if wanting to shake my hand. The entire time though, she couldn't take her eyes off, of Ikuto.

"So if you don't mind me asking…how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. Ikuto-kun and Kukai-san are both eighteen."

She finally turned to me and the expression on her face was of pure shock.

"U-Ut-Utau?"

* * *

**Khy:** finished finally.

**Ikuto:** Finally we get to the good part. Will there be more Amuto in this anytime soon?

**Amu:** calm down. She's still trying to figure out how this story is going to go. I was finally introduced. I'm so happy

**Khy:** Yes Ikuto, there will be more Amutoness soon. I hope you guys like it so far. I need more reviewers. I guess this is how all of my fave authors got started. With a couple of slow stories and soon…KA-BOOM! Popularity

**Ikuto: **yeah…that's never gonna happen

**Khy:** Baka

**Sonii:** Now you call him stupid. We're almost there last time it was mean. Now we've changed to stupid. Sexy and Stupid both start with "s" so we're close

**Khy:** I'm never going to say he's not smexi

**Sonii:** You just did so HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Amu:** you guys ((-_-))…R&R please


	3. Newfound Friends?

**Khy:** Hola. I got my computer rebooted fairly quicker than I would have thought. It's come to my attention that some people believe the story is moving too quickly so I tried to slow it down towards the end. Once Utau meets everyone, it should get on to the main storyline. Everything should be cleared soon enough. I HAVE FANS!

**Ikuto:** No way. How in the world does someone like you have fans? You suck at writing

**Amu:** Have you even read her stories Ikuto. She's actually a pretty, good writer.

**Khy:** Aww thanks Amu and Ikuto if you keep dissing me, I'll turn this into a Tadamu story.

**Ikuto:** This isn't even supposed to be an Amuto story. It's all Kutau

**Amu**: Yeah, but she still loves us

**Khy:** Nope, he didn't say anything about me turning it into a Tadamu story so I think I'll start now hehehe

**Ikuto**: WAIT! I didn't mean that. No Tadamu, no Tadamu. Keep the Amutoness its fine.

**Khy: **Very well. If you insist. Now Kukai take it away.

**Kukai:** Khy does not own Shugo Chara or anything related to it. This story is pure fiction and created from the workings of her mind :D

**Khy:** You overdid it but w.e Enjoy!

* * *

*** Author's Note***

_I realized I made a mistake. In the summary, I said that Utau wanted to be like her friend Amu. I realized that Utau isn't supposed to know Amu yet. She knew Amu when they were younger, so technically Amu can't be Utau's best friend just yet. I've decided to make Utau's best friend an OOC. I'll name her Akira from my other favorite anime _Lucky Star_. That's all. Please enjoy the rest of the story._

**Chapter 3**

_**Newfound Friends?**_

_**Recap**_

She finally turned to me and the expression on her face was of pure shock.

"U-Ut-Utau?"

_**End of Recap**_

**Utau's P.O.V**

"Um, yeah…have we met before?"

"Hehe, you probably don't remember me. We grew up together. Then you moved away. I cried for the rest of the week. Ikuto-kun, Kukai-san, and I all hoped you'd come back someday but years passed by and Ikuto-kun and I gave up hope. However, Kukai-san never stopped looking for you."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I mean, I hardly knew these people yet we apparently had been friends since we were little kids. Why can't I remember them? I mean, it's not as if I left at the age of 2. I was 9, I should remember.

"GOOOOOO IKUTOOOOOO! Yes another goal. He's so talented"

Wow, this girl is really, energetic. I suddenly noticed another voice screaming. Next to Amu was an even smaller girl. She has long, curly blond hair that went down to her hips. She had on a shirt with a picture of that other guys face. The one with the really long purple hair. The one who was standing next to Ikuto. Now that I think about it, I never learned his name.

"GOOOOOO NAGIIIIII!. Dancing always comes in handy. He's so graceful"

Well that answers my question. His name must be Nagi. Now I definitely know I've never met him before. Hmm, I was wrong about Amu, but this girl is entirely too tiny to be seventeen. Then again, I thought the same thing about Amu two seconds ago.

I lean over to Amu; um Amu, how old is that girl sitting next to you?"

"Who, Rima? Oh, she's seventeen like us. Why?"

"No reason. She's just so tiny." At this, the petite blond child turned towards me slowly. Her head moved like the dolls in those horror movies. She gave me the longest, most vicious glare known to man.

…"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING TINY YOU LITTLE…" Rima was cut off all of a sudden by Amu.

"Be nice Rima, she's a friend of mine. Don't kill her just yet."

Amu leaned over to me and whispered in my ear..." Try avoiding the words _tiny, small, short_, or anything else pertaining to her size. She's very aggressive."

"I see. I think it'll be better if I just stay out of her way."

"Hahaha, good idea."

Amu, Rima, and I sat for another hour watching, and waiting for the game to end. Of course, Amu and Rima were waiting for Ikuto and Nagi. I on the other hand, was waiting for Kukai o take me back home. I would have gone on my own, but I had no clue where the heck we were. So I waited, like he told me. As soon as I saw him, I would demand to go home right away. I would not take no for an answer.

We were down to the last 5 seconds. Nagi had the ball, Rima was right; he was light on his feet. He passed the ball to Ikuto, who might I add, was now sporting cat ears complete with matching tails. He was also light on his feet. Ikuto finally passed the ball to Kukai. There were only 2 seconds left on the clock. It all came down to this last goal; he kicked the ball…

"!" The crowd went wild and the other team went into a frenzy of defeat. Everyone ran from the stands down to the field. The whole team was cheering and holding Kukai. I looked around, and found Ikuto kissing Amu and Nagi holding Rima, much to _her_ dismay.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I looked around for Utau after the game. I found her standing near the edge of the crowd waiting for someone and looking a little scared. She was probably waiting for me, but why did she look so scared? I walked over to her; when she spotted me, her face lit up and then just as quickly, the joy disappeared. My heart dropped when her smile disappeared. Maybe she wasn't as happy to see me as I had thought.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you, I was scared. There are a lot, of people here. I don't mind performing in front of crowds, but I hate being in them. I've been like that since I was a little girl; I can never remember why though. My mom just says it's my phobia. She passes it off as everyone having a phobia, and that's mine." She said all in one breath.

"Oh, sorry about that. My team kind of wanted to pour the honorary Gatorade (**do not own**) on me."

"I see; that's why you're all sticky."

"Yeah, oh and sorry about leaving you. I know you hate crowds, I forgot; it's been so long, so I forgot to keep my eyes on you."

"What do you mean 'It's been so long'?"

_**Flashback**_

"Utau come on, we're gonna be late for the carnival if you don't hurry up" said my sports-crazy-best friend.

"Yeah, come on slow poke. I wanna get in line for all the good rides before the carnival closes!" said my annoying-somewhat older brother-best friend.

My friends and I had decided to check out the carnival that was in town. We were running from my older brother-type-best friend's, house. _I_ was the slow one since _I_ was a girl; I know, sexist right? Anyway, when we got to the carnival, there was a HUGE crowd. I didn't really mind as long as I had my sports-crazy-best friend and my older brother-type-best friend by my side. They were pretty much my protectors.

We were running through the crowd trying to squeeze by people so that we could get our tickets and go into the carnival. I was holding onto my sports-crazy-best friend's hand so tightly I think he lost all the circulation in that hand. We were running so fast it was hard for me to keep in contact with him, especially while trying to swerve around people as well. I somehow lost my grip on my sports-crazy-best friend's hand. Suddenly I was being pushed in every direction, while people kept moving forward to get their ticket.

Someone grabbed my hand and I felt relieved that maybe my sports-crazy-best friend had come to find me. However, when I looked up at hand's owner, it wasn't my sports-crazy-best friend! It was a guy with big sunglasses and and a trucker hat on. He was dragging me towards a big black van. I could already tell what was gonna happen. I never made it to the van though. My older brother-type-best friend and my sports-crazy-best friendfinally found me. My older brother-type-best friend nearly drop kicked the guy who was holding my hand, to the ground. I guess all those judo classes finally payed off. My sports-crazy-best friend grabbed me and pulled me over to a nearby bench. By now, I was crying, sobbing, and probably looked like a total wreck. My sports-crazy-best friend just kept holding me and apologizing for losing me. It wasn't his fault though.

From that day on, I was horridly afraid of crowds. I always made sure to hold my sports-crazy-best friend **and** my older brother-type-best friend's hands. That way if I lost my grip on one, I was still attached to the other.

_**End of Flashback**_

Was that what Kukai meant when he said, 'it's been so long'? Could it be that he's the same boy from my childhood. That would explain why both him and Ikuto know me. But then, how does Amu fit into this? I'm still so confused…

* * *

**Khy:** I can't believe how long it took me to finish this.

**Ikuto:** Yeah, and you got your computer up and running pretty quickly

**Khy:** I know, but then Sonii wanted to go to the mall, and then I had to meet my other friend on Thursday. Plus I had a few parties to go-

**Ikuto: **excuses, excuses. When will you just admit you're mistake?

**Khy:** How does a bonus chapter sound? Well, more like a sneak peek of next chapter and a little Amuto side story 0.0 plzzzzzzzzzz

**Ikuto: **fine, fine. But it has to be a really, good Amuto side story

**Khy:** yaaaaaaaaayy

**Amu:** oh gosh. Well at least make it normal. No lemons or sexual harassment.

**Ikuto: **why must you torture me so Amu?

**Khy:** don't worry Amu. It'll be very sweet and subtle ^_^

**Sonii:** Why was I completely ignored in this whole convo? Anyway, here's a sneak peek to the next chapter and Khy's Amuto side story. Please R& R after reading thanks!

* * *

_**Sneak Peek**_

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

"Um, nothing. I swear Utau it's not what you think!"

"Oh really, cause it kind of looked like you two were about to kiss!...Kukai, do you have something to tell me?"

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Amu, not you too. What is it with girls and their automatic assuming?"

"Well you two are in…that kind of position so…"

_**End of Sneak Peek**_

**Amuto Side Story**

_**How We Met 3 3 3 **_

**Amu: **Hey, Amu here. This probably won't show up in the main story so Ikuto and I decided to tell you now.

**Ikuto: **No Amu, you decided to tell them. I wanted to do…other things

**Amu: **Stupid cat eared pervert. Moving on, Ikuto and I wanted to tell you the story of how we first met.

**Ikuto: **This isn't gonna be a cheesy story like a proposal story right. I already had to sit through one of those yesterday. You were there, you should remember. Ran's story of how Yoru proposed to her. That was the corniest, cheesiest, dumbest story I had ever heard.

**Amu: **Aww, I though it was cute and sincere, unlike someone I know.

**Ikuto: **Oh, why thanks you Amu. You actually complimented me.

**Amu: **That wasn't a…oh never mind. We should probably get on with the story. So without further adieu, here it is.

It was a peaceful summer night. The air was crisp yet, still warm enough for short sleeves. A young girl, around the age of 6, sits on a swing. Her short, bubblegum pink hair is tied up in two pigtails on the side of her head. She stares up at the stars with a wondrous gaze in her honey colored eyes. She doesn't notice the boy, around the age of 7, who has silently sat next to her. He has dark, midnight blue hair that falls in his eyes. He also has matching blue eyes. He simply stares at the girl in wonder. The two kids sit in silence for quite some time.

The little boy finally speaks. "What are you staring at so intently?"

The little girls squeaks, realizing for the first time that someone is sitting next to her. She turns the boy, looks at him for little while and then turns her gaze back to the stars. "I'm wondering how so many stars can fit up there. It's amazing to see so many at night. I love looking at the stars. They're always twinkling. I wish I could be a star. I'm so boring, and they look like they have a lot of friends up there. I wish I could shine like a star. Then maybe I'd have a lot of friends."

"Well I can answer your question right now. You talk a lot! You do know that stars are tiny fireballs right? They're not people. They don't have friends. Plus, you don't look so boring. I'm sure you would have a lot of friends if you tried. Why don't you start now? I'll be your friend. Now you have one friend."

The little girl smiled at the boy. She hugged him and for a second the boy was in complete shock. A random little girl was hugging him just for being her friend. This was one strange little girl. He hugged her back after awhile.

"What's your name? I'm Amu. I'm 6! But I'll be 7 in September!"

"I'm Ikuto. I'm already 7, so hahaha."

The little girl pouted but then her smile returned. "Can you push me; I want to fly so high, that I can almost touch the stars."

"Sure, why not." The little boy got off his swing and went behind the little girl. He gave her a little push and soon started to push her higher. She was so close, that even he believed she could touch the sky. She was laughing so much she had tears rolling down her face. A smile spread across the little boy's face. It was the first time in months that he had smiled. He felt at peace, in this moment in time.

"AMUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The little girl's mother called from down the street. The little boy brought the swing to a stop. The little girl hopped off.

"Sorry I have to go now. Will you be here tomorrow?" She had the cutest look on her face that the little boy couldn't resist saying yes. She squealed excitedly and hugged him again.

"Bye Ikuto, see you tomorrow!" The little girl ran off towards her mother's calling. The little boy stared after her and soon heard his best friend calling him too. As he walked towards his best friend Kukai, he couldn't stop thinking about the innocent little girl he had met in the park.

"Amu…I like that name."

"Did you say something Ikuto?"

"Oh, it's nothing Kukai."

From that day on the little girl and boy met in that same park everyday. He finally introduced her to his other two friends, Kukai and Utau. Little Amu finally had friends and Ikuto could now hang out with them all at the same time. Ikuto asked Amu towards the end of middle school. They've been dating since their 2nd year in middle school. Now they're in their 4th and last year of high school. Will their relationship last through a recent appearance of an old friend and the involvement of a new girl at school? You'll just have to keep reading _Death in the Form of a Butterfly_ to find out.

**Khy:** I know it was kind of crappy, but I did my best. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing fanfictions. So please bear with me for now. Please R&R. Thankies


	4. Bringing Her Home

**Khy:** Bonjourno. If you haven't noticed, I say hi in a different language. And for some reason, now my school has started doing that.

**Ikuto:** No one cares!

**Amu:** Ikuto must you always be so mean to everyone.

**Khy:** Once again. Thank you Amu and one more thing. If this is a Kutau story, why are you two always in the disclaimers?

**Ikuto:** Because we're just awesome like that.

**Kukai:** Ha, you wish you were that cool

**Khy:** oh hey Kukai. Well I think we should get on with the story

**Ikuto**: WAIT!

**Khy: **ughhh what is it now Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** I just wanted to say that Khy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters

**Khy:** wow Ikuto just wow

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Bringing Her Home**_

_**Recap**_

Was that what Kukai meant when he said, 'it's been so long'? Could it be that he's the same boy from my childhood. That would explain why both him and Ikuto know me. But then, how does Amu fit into this? I'm still so confused…

_**End of Recap**_

**Utau's P.O.V**

"What do you mean 'It's been so long'?" I ask again, this time making sure Kukai hears me.

He looks at me almost hurt and disappointed at the same time. He turns away from me, ignoring my question, and walks back to the rest of the crowd. He walks over to Ikuto and they began discussing something. I see Ikuto glance over at me then back at Kukai. Meanwhile, Amu come up next to me and just stares at the two boys. We stay like that for a while until she finally turns to me and continues to stare.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing like that…It's just so weird to see you hear in the flesh after all these years."

"Hey Amu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Well, how long exactly has it been since you've seen me?"

"Well let's see, you were 9 and we're 17 now, so around 8 years. Why do you ask?"

"Because it just strikes me as odd that I don't remember any of you and I wasn't even that young when I left."

"Well you see, there another reason why you probably don't remember. You see, when we were younger; you, me, Kukai, Ikuto, and Ta—"

At that moment, Kukai and Ikuto walked back over to us. Ikuto and Kukai were both giving warning glances to Amu. She quickly shut up and Kukai turned to me.

"Well we're all headed back to my place and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Um, I have school. Don't you all?"

They all stare at me like I'm crazy. Amu spoke up first.

"Um, Utau, It's SATURDAY! We don't have school on Saturdays."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I've been homeschooled most of my life and I have classes on Saturdays, so I though public schools were like that too. Then I guess it would be alright if I went with you guys since I have nothing else to do."

They just shook their heads and began to walk back to where Kukai and I had come from. Ikuto and Amu got into a blue Chevy Camero (**do not own**) and Nagi and Rima got onto a purple Ducatti (**do not own**). I stared down at Kukai's bike and looked back up at him. He was putting on his helmet, so he didn't notice me staring at him until he tried handing me my helmet. He stared back then looked around and figured it out.

"Fine, we'll take my car. I just didn't feel like wasting gas."

He pulled car keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. A green Ferrari (**do not own**) beeped twice. I stared at the car in disbelief. He loaded his bike into the trunk and then looked back at me.

"Well are you gonna get in or what?"

"I just can't understand why you didn't take your car in the first place."

"Because I forgot my cleats and lucky ball at home and instead of heading back into traffic, I simply took my bike."

"Ah I see."

"Now get in. I want to get home before Ikuto, before he raids my fridge."

I get in the car and buckle up. He pulls out of the parking lot and follows Ikuto down the street. Nagi speeds ahead of all of us with Rima's long hair blowing a wave of goodbye. The drive is about 20 minutes. We finally turn down a quiet little street and then stop. Kukai drives around Ikuto and pulls up to a big gate. He drives up to the speaker box and a loud voice comes on the intercom.

"MASTER KUKAI!1 YOU'RE BACK, AND YOU BROUGHT YOUR FRIENDS. PLEASEEEEEEEE TELL ME YOU BROUGHT IKUTO!"

"Yes Trina, I brought Ikuto. Now can you please let us in, I have to introduce my parents to someone very important."

"YOU GOT IT MASTER!"

The gates open up and Kukai drives in. We drive up a long curving driveway, which takes about another five minutes just to drive up. We finally arrive at his house…scratch that, mansion. I mean my penthouse and my mansion back home are big, but this place is HUGE!

"So who's Trina?"

"Oh, she's our, well more like my personal maid. She's absolutely in love with Ikuto. Amu doesn't like her at ALL and likewise. They've had a rivalry ever since Ikuto asked Amu out, which was almost 6 years ago. Two years after you left. "

He turns back to the house, then leans over, and reaches for the garage door opener. I notice the garage door next to us open as well. Both Kukai and Ikuto pull into their respective garages. That's when I notice Nagi's motorcycle already parked in the garage on the other side of Kukai's car. We all get out and head inside. Kukai refuses to talk to me and I catch a glimpse of his face. All I see is anguish, until he walks through the door and sees his parents sitting on the couch in the living room. Well more like great hall. Similar to the outside, the inside is enormous as well.

Ikuto, Amu, Nagi, and Rima head upstairs. I notice a petite little girl, maybe around the age of seven, dressed in a maid costume. She smirks and winks at Ikuto. He gives her a small smile before being punched by Amu. They continue up the stairs and the little girl glares after Amu. Once out of her sight, she comes bounding up to Kukai and me. Now that I have a better glance at her, I notice that she has to be maybe ten, not seven.

"Utau, this is Trina. She's twenty, but insists on saying she's seventeen like you, Amu, and Rima."

I stare back at the girl. There is NO WAY she's older than I am. She's tinier than Rima, if that's even possible. She stares back at me, scrutinizes what I'm wearing, and finally comes to a realization.

"YOU'RE HOSHINA UTAU AREN'T YOU? HI, I'M TRINA; I'M KUKAI SAMA'S PERSONAL MAID. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY I HAVE A MAJOR CRUSH ON IKUTO….So DON'T even think about stealing him away from me. BUT OTHER THAN THAT, I THINK WE'LL BE GREAT FRIENDS."

She holds out her hand and I cautiously shake it. She skips back upstairs leaving Kukai and me alone in the foyer. At the mention of my name, Kukai's parents had turned around. They are now staring at me as if I'm some alien object. What is with everyone staring at me today? Kukai places a hand on the small of my back and I squeak at the touch. He pushes me towards his parents. I walk slowly towards the couch, aware of their stares the entire time. I sit down and stay quiet. Kukai remains standing and starts to explain everything to his parents. After his explanation, they just continue to stare at me, before their blank faces finally become joyous expressions. Kukai's mom gets up and hugs me.

"I'm so happy you're back Utau, Kukai has been so worried about you. He couldn't sleep for a couple of weeks when you left. He never gave p looking for you and I guess his perseverance finally paid off."

"Yeah I guess so. I was actually quite shocked when he recognized me and told me to hop on his bike. I have to admit, it kind of scared me a bit. I had no clue who this crazy kid was. As a matter of fact, I still don't know who this crazy kid is. I don't remember any of this."

"Oh no, you pretty much just gave my mom liability to break out the old photo album."

"Kukai, what yea should we start off with?"

"I say the very beginning, that way she gets the entire story."

* * *

**Khy:** So this one is shorter cause I lost my train of thought. It's been awhile since I've even looked at this, so I need to reread and start writing again. Sorry it's taken so long -_-

**Sonii:** Don't forget, you have to finish Poke Chara too

**Khy:** Yeah, no thanks to SOMEONE!

**Sonii:** I've fallen out of the fandom so I don't really care anymore

**Khy:** *smh* Shame on you!

**Sonii:** Just R & R so she can stop fussing at me .


	5. All is Revealed Hopefully

**Khy:** Hola. Yeah so I barely paid attention to our morning announcements so I'll just have to look up new ways to say hi on Google translate.

**Ikuto:** What is with you being weird all the time

**Sonii:** What is with you dressing up like a cat all the time hmm?

**Khy:** Sonii, not now. It's too late to be getting in an argument with Ikuto. We should all be in bed right now

**Ikuto:** I don't sleep. I'm nocturnal

**Amu:** Since when are cats nocturnal? Last time I checked, cats love sleeping at night and any other part of the day for that matter.

**Khy:** Amu's right. You're one strange kitty Ikuto

**Ikuto**: I hate when you two correct me

**Sonii: **enough of this. You're all out of it I can tell. So I'll do the disclaimer. Khy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters

**Khy:** thanks Sonii *yawn*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**All is Revealed…hopefully**_

_**Recap**_

"Oh no, you pretty much just gave my mom liability to break out the old photo album."

"Kukai, what year should we start off with?"

"I say the very beginning, that way she gets the entire story."

_**End of Recap**_

**Utau's P.O.V**

I watch Kukai's mom head upstairs. His dad simply continues to smile at me and I notice a twinkle in his eye. Almost as if he's looking at his own daughter. Kukai's mom comes back down a few minutes later with a dusty scrapbook. She sets it on the coffee table in and tells Kukai to switch places with me so I'm seated in the middle.

I stare at the cover which reads "Kukai &Utau 4Ever" with a picture of two little kids and a heart around them. The little girl is tightly hugging the little boy, her blond ponytails blowing in the wind. The little boy has one arm wrapped around the girl the other is shading his eyes from the sun. They're at the beach it appears. They both look so happy that it takes me awhile to open the book.

The first page is simply the Table of Contents:

**Table of Contents**

Page 3- 5: Kukai

Page 6- 8: Utau

Page 9: Leaving the Hospital

Page 10- 13: Best Friends Forever

Page 14- 16: Ikuto

Page 17- 21: A Trip to the Beach…and the Park…and the Carnival

Page 22- 25: Back to the Hospital

Page 26- 28: Recovery

Page 29: Farewell Utau

There are no pages listed after that although it feels like the book has at least 40 more. I turn to page 2 to find a dedication

"_To a friend who will never be forgotten, only missed dearly. Hope you have a safe trip and return soon."_

** - Kukai, 2002**

I continue flipping to page 3 to find a grinning baby Kukai complete with newborn blanket and binky. Up until page 5, I watch Kukai grow from age 1 to age 17. I look up to see a blushing Kukai covering his face at the potty training picture in front of us. I flip to page 6 and find a beautiful, blond, baby girl with mesmerizing purple eyes. I watch my self grow up from age 1 to age 8. The last picture is of Kukai and I hugging at what seems to be a train station?

"We were going to see a live taping of our favorite kid's show." HE tells me matter-of-factly.

Page 9 simply has a picture of our mothers standing side by side, grins a mile wide, while Kukai and I are laughing at each other. The "Best Friends Forever" pages are normal pictures of Kukai and I running around a big yard or splashing in a kiddie pool. Ikuto's two pages only have a few pictures. Around age 7 to 11, which Kukai then points out…

"Ikuto didn't stay around after you left. It was a long time before we heard from him again. He still talked to Amu, but other than that, he tended to keep to himself. You leaving seemed to affect him more than me."

I just nod and keep flipping. The beach, park, and carnival pictures spark up a few memories but nothing more than short flashbacks. Similar to the one I had on the soccer field earlier. It's not until I reach the "Back at the Hospital" page that I really focus in on the book in front of me. I sit there staring at a picture of me in a wheelchair with Kukai pushing me. We both have forced smiles on our faces and you can see the bags under our eyes from all the sleep deprivation. I'm in a hospital gown with an IV drip nearby.

I glance up at Kukai but he simply turns the page and points. I look back down to where his finger is and find a letter. I read it to myself and then slowly return Kukai's gaze.

**Dear Mr. And Mrs. Hoshina,**

**We regret to inform you that your daughter has developed a tumor on the right side of her brain, close to the temporal lobe. It's not certified yet as to how she developed this tumor but it could affect her memory if it continues to grow. We strongly urge you to bring her into the hospital to run some test and see if we can reverse the process. However, the only other option we can offer is surgery and we strongly recommend this as a full proof means to keeping her alive.**

The rest of the paper has faded slightly but there isn't much more on it.

"They said if you got the surgery, you would be fine. But there was a slight chance you would forget some things. Your parents held it off for the longest time. If you didn't go to a specialist, you could risk losing ALL of your memories. We made the most of it while you recovered from surgery."

I flip to the "Recovery" section. There are more normal pictures from the park, the beach again, a museum. Then I stop at a picture that makes me smile. Kukai and I are standing in the middle of a greenhouse with butterflies flying all around us. A purple and black one had landed on my head. I was freaking out while Kukai was steady laughing at me. It's a funny picture, I have to admit. Even if my hair is all cut off from the surgery and I still have the lingering purple, under eye circles from the medicine.

"The specialist was all the way in New York. You had already started forgetting things by the time your parents had found a house and packed up all your stuff. You couldn't remember who most of your friends were, what school you went to, or even where you lived. I was, luckily, the last thing you forgot. One day you knew me, and then I stopped by the next morning to wish you goodbye and you had forgotten who I was entirely. I hugged you tight, wished you luck, and kissed you on the cheek."

I look down at the picture he's turned to. It's the only one on the page. Kukai is kissing my cheek and I have a confused look on my face. I notice a small tear on his cheek. I reach down to touch the picture, tears forming in my eyes quickly after reading the caption under the picture:

_Dear Utau,_

_Even though you probably won't ever return or remember me, I want you to know you were my best friend. I'm going to miss you a lot. I had fun with you and I hope that one day we will see each other again. Have fun in America and get better. Ikuto and I will miss you like crazy._

_ Love your sports-crazy-best friend,_

_ Souma Kukai_

I finally speak since this walk down memory lane began.

"What happened after that?"

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I stare at her as she looks at the picture. Tears begin forming in her eyes when she reads the caption, before she looks up at me once more. I'm stunned when she finally speaks.

"What happened after that?"

I chuckle to myself at this. She really doesn't remember anything, and her memory came back after a week of therapy. Well most it.

"You remembered everyday things like shoe lace tying, brushing your teeth, reading & writing. But the specialist told your parents that the only thing you could remember from your childhood were butterflies. It was the last exhibit we saw before you left. People and places were a blur to you. She was shocked you could remember something as small as a butterfly. She said the only thing that could have triggered that memory was how important it must have been to you."

I smile when I say this. That means I was important to her. I realize she still doesn't remember what happened after that.

"You finally fully recovered. You went back to school for about two weeks before a talent scout saw you at an impromptu performance on the street. He signed you right away and I guess you remember the rest from there."

She nods at me and closes the book. I put it back on the table and stand up. I stretch before reaching out a hand to help her up. She timidly takes my hand before getting up.

"Well we'd better get upstairs before Ikuto and Nagi kill my room. I'm sure Amu will want to catch up and Rima will definitely want to get to know you more."

She hesitates before speaking again. I'm stunned by her question before I finally answer.

"Kukai, I know how I met Ikuto. Well I kind of remember. I get flashbacks every so often. But how did I meet Amu?"

"We met Amu about a three years before you left. You found her under the jungle gym crying. Apparently she had lost her parents and didn't know how to get home. You took her with us and your mom looked up Hinamori in the phone book. She's been friends with us ever since."

"Then why does she always say how you were "looking" for me. You knew where I went didn't you."

"Yeah but Amu didn't. Neither did Ikuto. He knew there was something wrong but he never really asked for the whole story. They thought something had happened between us and you left; especially since I never went to the airport to see you off."

All she says is 'oh' and starts to walk upstairs. I grab her hand and spin her around. I don't know why, but watching her walk away like that just gave me a gut wrenching feeling.

"Utau, how long are you planning are you planning on staying here."

"Um, well I guess until about 3 maybe 4 since that's when school's supposed to get out. Then I'll probably call my mom and tell her to pick me up at your house."

"No, I mean how long are you planning on staying in Japan? I can't risk losing you again."

"Oh…hmm well for the most part at least a year or two. I've decided to go back to regular school. I told my manager I'm on hiatus. I wanted to see what it's like to actually be a normal girl. I never really got the opportunity. I only went to school from preschool to about 3rd grade so…"

"Good, then we have time to catch up." I walk past her and start to walk up the stairs before I realize she's still standing in the living room.

"Utau?"

"One more question. Before you and Ikuto walked up, Amu was gonna tell me another reason I might not remember anything. She said you, Ikuto, and her, and then she almost said another name. Ta.. and then she got cut off. She wasn't gonna say Tadase was she?"

I stand there shocked. She's forgets everybody else except him?

"I have nothing to say about Tadase. He's not important" I say a little cold.

"Why is that such a touchy subject for you…what happened?"

* * *

**Khy:** I made this one a little longer to compensate. It's still short though. I would have kept writing but I got bored and decided this would be a good place to stop. I've been so caught up with Chance Encounter and Poke Chara that I can't really focus on this story. Oh and I've changed my mind. This story might be updated bi-weekly as I said in Chance Encounter, unless I

**Sonii:** Don't forget, you have to finish Poke Chara too

**Khy:** Yeah, no thanks to SOMEONE!

**Sonii:** I've fallen out of the fandom so I don't really care anymore

**Khy:** *smh* Shame on you!

**Sonii:** Just R & R so she can stop fussing at me .


End file.
